


Mr. Levi?

by This_Is_Our_Swamp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baka!Eren, Eren Gets Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a crackfic like the last few, Possessive Levi, Protective Levi, Student/Teacher AU, cute!eren, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Our_Swamp/pseuds/This_Is_Our_Swamp
Summary: Levi knows that he shouldn't be having these thoughts about his student, Eren, but he knows it's not right. One hour in the shed later and Eren's relationship with Mr. Levi changes for the better.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, eren/levi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	Mr. Levi?

**Author's Note:**

> hi friend

There’s this baka that I see in school every day. His name is Eren Yeager. Even though he’s my baka, I know we can’t be together, because not only am I his teacher, but I am also his dad. I don’t remember much about his mom, all I remember was that she was super hairy and wore a red sweater, but she just wasn't the baka for me.  
After gathering all the things I needed for the day, I opened the door to my backyard and knocked on the tool shed.  
“G-g... get up!” I trembled. My face was as hot as an oven. “Baka, why can’t you hear me, get UP!!,” I almost lost my cool. It’s not like I’m in love with my 9 year old son, but if I was it would be very difficult because kids are very stupid.  
I hear a faint voice coming from the shed, “I don’t wanna go to school!”  
I start crying. I open the shed with vigor and kick Eren twice. Once I felt he’s been kicked enough I prepare to elbow jump him. I hear the wind knocked out of him. I then lift his limp body and punch him several times before dropping him on the floor. Before his back touched the ground I kicked him up one more time. He fell head first.  
“S- STUPID BAKA!!” I run away with tears in my eyes, he can’t see me cry.  
“Dad..” I hear him cough, gasping for air, “please... stop doing this everyday...”  
“NOWHERE IT’S NOT LIKE I’M CRYING OR ANYTHING.” It was so considerate of him to ask where was going, but I can’t forgive him that easily. “I’m leaving for school, okay, so t-try not to mess anything up without me… okay? I looked back at him only to see he passed out.  
“EREN!” Panic washes over me. “WHO DID THIS TO YOU!” How could I let someone hurt him. I take a long glance at him, he is covered in bruises and blood. I tried taking a closer look to see what wounds needed to be stitched, but it seems as though that stupid idiot didn’t even bother showering before I came.  
“Ew, stinky baka!” I giggled. “I’ll come back when you're not smelly.” I looked back at Eren. Why wasn’t he responding? When I looked back my eyes were met with a horrific sight.  
“EREN, NO!” He was passed out on the floor, blood everywhere. “DO YOU REMEMBER WHO DID THIS TO YOU!” He continues to lay still on the floor. I don’t know why he isn’t talking to me. I feel a wave of hurt overcome my body.  
“GOSH WHATEVER!” I spit on Eren, “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, DO YOU!” I kicked Eren one more time for good measure before going to school. 

“Mr. Ackerman?” I hear Mikasa call for me, “where is Eren?” I think about what he just said. Where is Eren, I haven’t seen him at all this morning.  
“I don’t know, actually, I am sorry Mikasa.”  
“Aren’t you his dad? You should know where he is.”  
I feel trickles of water flowing down my cheek. I am so emotionally fragile right now and no one cares.  
“Can you stop being a MEAN BAKA!” I choke in between tears. “I AM A GREAT DAD, FUCK YOU AND YOUR MOM!”  
“My..” She starts crying too, “my mom is... dead… my dad too...” I am personally disgusted. Mikasa is so selfish she thinks crying about her parents will evoke some type of sympathy. I start to laugh.  
“You don’t have parents,” I try to keep my giggles to myself, “how did they die?”  
“Someone broke into our house. They were murdered. All they took was our fancy china.” Something about this sounds familiar. Murdered parents and stolen china. I remember back a couple of years ago I was really sad because Eren didn’t let me breastfeed him. When I get sad I usually borrow expensive antique china. Only once though did I ever kill, and it was for the worst cups ever. Actually more than once I think.  
“BAHAHA OMG WAIT-” I think I am going to tell her, “Mikasa, guess what!”  
“...What” She sniffled.  
“I killed your parents!”  
So I was fired today. I also received a message from the local police department telling me to “find a lawyer” and “a court date will be mandated” but I don’t want any dates with lawyers, the only person I want to court is Eren. He is the baka for me, forever and always.  
I go to the backyard and to the tool shed to check up on Eren. That silly baka hasn’t texted me at all today. I open the door only to find an unconscious, bloody Eren lying down on the floor.  
“EREN!” I screamed, “WHAT HAPPENED WHO DID THIS TO YOU!” I pick up his body. I rush to the hospital. I am too late. Onto my next Baka.

**Author's Note:**

> bye friend


End file.
